Cosmo's Guardian Angel
by Shelbling13
Summary: Cosmo is visited by her mother in her dreams and she tells her that she has a guardian angel. Cosmo was shocked and she told Tails. A strange force takes over  Mobius and Tails sets out to destroy it. Cosmo finally realizes she always had a guardian angel
1. Chapter 1: I have a guardian!

***NOTE* I based this story completely off of my imagination. If you find a story, book, movie, or whatever that's related to this in any way, I didn't rip them off! I get so many messages saying stuff like, "You ripped off this story!" and crap like that.**

**Ages**

**Tails: 14**

**Cosmo: 14**

**Sonic: 16**

**Shadow: 16**

**Amy: 15**

**Cream: 11**

**Silver: 16**

**Blaze: 16**

**Rouge: 16**

**everyone else is normal.**

**Chapter 1: I have a guardian!**

Tails was in his workshop one day, working on a new invention. It was a new ray gun. "Ahhh...I hope this doesn't explode on me like my other inventions when I'm done," he said. "Wow. It's really dark in here. I guess I should open up the garage door to let a little light in." Tails walked over to the control panel on the wall, pushed a button, and the garage door opened. Sunlight hit his workshop and lit it up. "That's better." Cosmo came running in, crying. She threw herself at Tails and hugged him. When Tails heard her crying, he was really concerned. "What's wrong Cosmo?"

"Oh Tails!" she cried. "I just got a message in my dreams."

"A message?"

"Yes!"

"What do you mean?"

*sniff* "Well, *sniff*" Tails walked her over to a chair and sat her down. "I was at my house and I decided to take a nap, and, when I fell asleep, I saw my mother."

"Oh Cosmo." He hugged her. "What else happened? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too."

"No, no. You should know. When I saw her, she told me that I would have a guardian angel. And that I would see it very very soon."

"So, why are you crying?" He released her.

"Because I saw mother. She was so beautiful."

"I wish I could see her."

"I'm sure she will talk to you in your dreams."

"I sure hope so. I can't wait to see you guardian angel either. Do you have any idea what he or she looks like?"

"No. I'm sorry, but she didn't give me any other details.

"It's okay. We'll just have to keep our eyes open."

"Yeah."

"So, you're alright?" She wiped her eyes.

"Yes, of course. Sorry if I worried you."

"It's okay Cosmo." She looked over at the ray gun that he was working on.

"What's that?"

"Oh! It's just a new ray gun that I'm working on."

"Tails! Isn't that dangerous?"

"Oh no. This one is completely harmless to us. It only hurts evil. If it touches a person with good in there heart, then it will just vanish into thin air. If it comes in contact someone that has pure evil in there heart, than it will push them backward with so much force."

"That is really smart. What if it comes in contact with someone that has both good and evil in there heart?"

"Then it will just sting them and paralyze them until we figure out if there really good or evil."

"You're my little scientist." Tails blushed. Cosmo hugged his head. Tails blushed even harder. Suddenly, they heard something in the sky. Thunder? Cosmo released his head and they both looked up. The sky was dark gray.

"That's weird. I didn't see a cloud in the sky."

"I didn't either."

"Well, we should get going."

"Could we go to your house?"

"Uhhh...of course. But, why?"

"Because I don't want rain to separate us. I love to play in the rain, but I know how wet your fur will get."

"Oh, okay. I'd better start flying before it rains." Tails jumped up and flew in the air. He picked up Cosmo by the waist and took off. Once they reached his house, Tails let Cosmo in first, then he walked in. He closed the door and sat next too Cosmo on the couch. It started to rain. "That's not cool. It was such a beautiful day, then it rained."

"I like it."

"The one thing I hate about rain is.." Then a big sound of thunder pounded the air. Tails jumped up and hid under the coffee table. "Thunder!" he continued.

"You're scared of thunder?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

"The noise. It scares me." Cosmo bent over and looked under the coffee table. She saw Tails, with his tails over his body, and his arms and legs close to his body.

"Please come out Tails." Tails closed his eyes and shook his head. "Please?" Tails kept his eyes closed. Another loud clap of thunder his the skies. Tails shrieked a little and dug his head further into the fur on his tails. "Tails, come on out. I'm here. I'll take care of you."

"O...okay." Tails slowly got out from under the coffee table and jumped on the couch. He was shaking all over.

"Oh. Poor thing." She put her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on his left shoulder. Tails looked down and saw Cosmo. He blushed again. He didn't want her to see, so he looked the other way. She looked up and saw Tails looking the other way. "What's wrong Tails?" She put her left hand on his cheek and turned his head around. She saw his blush. "No need to be nervous Tails."

"I can't control it."

"That maybe so, but you don't need to be embarrassed. I wont think less of you for blushing." She kissed his cheek. Tails blushed even harder. Cosmo giggled. "You know, if you had on spiky gloves, then you would look like Knuckles because you're so red." She giggled again. Tails couldn't help but join her. Cosmo moved her hand from his cheek, down to his chest fur. She felt something weird on his skin. "What is this?" She moved the fur out of the way and saw a scar on his chest. "Oh my! Tails! You're hurt!"

"Huh?" Tails looked down. "Oh that. I got that this morning when I was in my workshop. I had a saw in my hands. Something hit the walls of my shop. I quickly reacted, but I guess I wasn't careful and it scratched me a little. Don't worry. I took care of it."

"You should be more careful. You could get really hurt."

"I know. I'm really clumsy."

"So am I." They both laughed. Another loud clap of thunder hit the sky and Tails jumped up again. He got into a ball and grabbed onto Cosmo. His head was in her lap and his arms were around her waist. He wasn't realizing what he was doing. Cosmo giggled. When he heard her giggle, he slowly moved his eyes to the left. He saw Cosmo's stomach. His eyes then went up. He saw that the top of his head was pressing up against her breasts. When he realized were he was, he shot back up and put his head in his hands.

"**I'm so sorry Cosmo! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing!**"

"It's quite alright Tails. Please calm yourself. You were just scared. You didn't know what you were doing. You don't need to blame yourself." Tails looked up.

"I should look were I'm going." Cosmo scooted over and patted her lap.

"Would you like to lay down?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Don't be nervous."

"O...kay." Tails laid his head down on Cosmo's lap. His eyes looked up at hers. Thunder, again, filled the sky. His eyes grew wide. "Let's turn on the TV."

"Okay." Tails looked at the TV and picked up the remote. He pushed the 'Power' button and the TV turned on. The show that was on was Mobius News at 9. They surfed through the channels, but nothing was on. All the kid shows were off the air because it was 9:25 PM. So, he put it on a music channel. It was playing _Forever by Chris __Brown_.

"Hmm."

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering."

"Yes?" Tails sat up on the couch.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Oh. Of course. That would be lovely." Tails moved the coffee table out of the way and helped Cosmo up off the couch. They started dancing. Swaying left-to-right, back-and-forth, it was magical. Tails looked into Cosmo's eyes. Cosmo looked back.

"Your eyes remind me of the beautiful ocean blue," he commented. Cosmo blushed hard.

"That's really nice Tails. Your eyes remind me of the sky. Beautiful and clear." Tails returned a blush. Suddenly, something interrupted there dancing. Tails' house started shaking. He looked up and saw the chandelier falling. It was headed straight for Tails. "**Tails!**" Cosmo raised her arms as fast as she could and giant vines, popped up from the floor and shattered the chandelier. Half of it made it's way through and bonked Tails on the head. It left just a little scratch. Tails fell to the ground.

**continue to Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2: Mother!

***NOTE* Welcome to chapter 2 :) Hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 2: Mother?**

Cosmo was frozen in fear. Tails laid on the ground, passed out. The vines stayed on the roof. Tails finally woke up. When he saw the vines hovering over him, he freaked out and jumped up. "Whoa!" Tails exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Cosmo asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just not used to your vine powers yet."

"Well, I'm sorry that you're not used to them yet, but I'm more concerned about the blood on your head!"

"Huh?" Tails took off his gloves and raised his right hand on his head. It was wet. When he lowered his hand, there was blood! "Oh no!" Cosmo lowered her hands and the vines shot back down in the ground. She ran over to Tails and sat him down on the couch. She then ran to his bathroom and got a first-aid kit. Tails sat there, holding his head. Cosmo stood in front of him putting alcohol on a cotton ball.

"This may sting a little." Cosmo put the cotton ball on Tails' wound and pressed down. Tails closed his eyes and hissed.

"Ouch! That stings!"

"I'm so sorry."

"No, no. It's not your fault. You're helping me."

"I know. I just don't like causing pain."

"It's not you causing pain Cosmo. It's the alcohol. It's killing the bacteria." Cosmo didn't really understand.

"Okay. If you say so." After she was done cleaning it, she got some band-aids and put them on his wound. She then kissed his forehead. Tails blushed and looked away. "Tails. What did I tell you about being embarrassed?" Tails chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry Cosmo."

"It's all right Tails. The big question is; are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. It might have just been a small earthquake." Tails looked outside. It was still raining. "Everything still looks normal."

"That's really odd, and a little scary."

"Well, at least that little accident took my mind off the thunder."

"That's good."

"I should clean up this mess."

"I'll help."

"All right." Tails got out two brooms. He gave one to Cosmo. They both swept up the mess. Once they got all the pieces in a big pile, Tails got out a dust-pan and Cosmo swept the pile in the dust-pan. Tails threw it away. He, then put up the brooms and dust-pan, and sat on the couch. "Wow. This has been a weird day. I'm gonna take a nap." Cosmo patted her lap. Tails laid his head down again and shut his eyes. Cosmo sang him a lullaby. She stroked his hair and played with his fur on his face while she did so. Tails fell fast asleep. Cosmo laid her head back on the couch and fell asleep as well.

_Tails' POV  
>Wow! That was a soothing lullaby. Cosmo is a great singer. This is just what I need, a good nap. Wait! What's that? A light? I'm not dead. What is it? I'm getting closer. Wait. There's someone else there. Cosmo? Cosmo! I'm coming!<br>_Tails ran closer to the light. It got brighter, brighter, brighter! Once his eyes adjusted, he saw Cosmo. "Cosmo?" he said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," she said, hugging him. "Is this a dream?"

"I don't know. If it is, who's dream is it."

"I don't know. Tails, I'm really scared."

"I am too." Suddenly, the heard a voice. It was a woman's voice.

"I know that voice!" She released Tails and ran in front of him.

"Who is it Cosmo?" Cosmo teared up.

"Mother?" A woman, then came floating down. She looked like Cosmo, but she was more grown up, had longer blue hair, and had on a white dress. Tails froze. His lower lip started twitching. He was shocked. Cosmo ran up and hugged her. She was crying.

"No need to cry my child," said Earthia. She looked over at Tails, who was still frozen. Cosmo released her, and Earthia floated over to Tails. Tails looked up at her. She put her hands on his arms and rubbed his arms, up and down. She gave him a hug. Tails was still shocked. "You do not need to be frightened Miles."

"I...I'm not scared," he responded. "I'm just really shocked."

"About what little one?"

"You're Cosmo's mom. You're so beautiful, just like Cosmo said." Cosmo walked over to Tails and stood by his side. She still had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Why, thank you. That is really nice." She finally released Tails. He looked up at her.

"What are we doing here?"

"Because, I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me? I'm starting to get scared."

"An evil force is going to run through Mobius."

"What!"

"I'm sorry. I used all of my power to try and stop it but it's just too powerful."

"Wouldn't Sonic be the one to take care of this?"

"You cannot rely on Sonic for everything Miles."

"I know, but when you explain it like that, then it sounds like something Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Spyro would take care of."

"You might not know now, but there is a very special power inside of you. You will release it when the time comes."

"You mean like when me, Sonic, and Spyro defeated Malefor last time?"

"Yes. And you will have there assistance as well."

"Okay."

"And Cosmo." She floated over to Cosmo.

"Yes mother?" she responded.

"I am also granting you control of a new ability."

"Really!"

"Yes." Earthia waved her arms around Cosmo. Cosmo closed her eyes. She was lifted off the ground and a light shot out of her. She was gently lowered on back on the ground.

"Oh my! What happened."

"I granted you control."

"What is this new ability?"

"You'll find out." Earthia giggled. "It's time to wake up now."

"No mother!"

"You'll see me again my child."

"Mother!" Cosmo started to cry.

"Goodbye children!" Tails and Cosmo were being pushed back by some strange force. Then they woke up. When they woke up, they gasped really loud.

"Whoa!" Tails exclaimed. Cosmo was crying. Tails got up off her lap and hugged her. She buried her head in his chest fur.

"Oh Tails! I'm so scared."

"I am too. Don't worry. I'll protect you. And, I'll probably get some help from your guardian angel," he joked. There was a pounding on the door. "Come in!" he yelled. Sonic and Spyro came barging in.

"Are you two all right!" asked Sonic.

"Ya, we're fine."

"Why is Cosmo crying?"

"It's complicated."

"Come on. Tell us." Spyro jumped up on the couch and sat next to Cosmo, who was still buried in Tails' chest fur. Sonic got on one knee in front of the couch. Cosmo finally sat up, wiped her tears and explained what was going on. She explained how she got a visit from her mom and how she is going to meet her guardian angel. She also told them that both of them got a visit from Earthia at he same time. That part really shocked Sonic and Spyro.

"Wow," Spyro said. "That's really something."

"What did your mother look like?" asked Sonic.

"She wore a white dress, had beautiful light blue-green hair and had beautiful blue eyes." She started to tear up again. Tails hugged her again as she cried.

"Wow," Spyro said. "She sounds really pretty."

"Ya," Sonic commented. "I hope we get to see her too."

"I'm sure you will," Cosmo responded.

"What did you guys need?" asked Tails.

"Didn't you guys feel that earthquake!" Sonic shouted.

"Ya. And, it might have been something else."

"What do you mean?"

"Earthia explained to me that I will fight an evil force and you two are going to help me. She didn't tell me what it was, but all i know is that we should keep a look out."

"What could it be this time?" asked Spyro. "We already killed Malefor."

"And we sent Eggman away to jail," Sonic continued.

"And Ripto is still in the dragon realms."

"Nazo is dead. Who could it be."

"I don't know," Tails answered. "But what i do know is, we need some privacy."

"Oh, okay. Sorry to bother you." Sonic and Spyro walked out of his house and ran home in the rain.

"Cosmo. You all right?" She looked up at him with her blue eyes.

"Yes Tails. Thank you for taking care of me."

"I'm always here for you Cosmo." She closed her eyes, laid her head on his furry stomach, and let out a soft sigh.

"Tails?"

"Yes Cosmo."

"Are you scared about what Earthia told you?"

"Of course I am. I hope we find your angel soon."

***NOTE* Chapter 3 coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3:Oh my

***NOTE* Want to see Tails in action? Then go too Youtube and search up Shelbling13. Go to my channel and watch LBP Tails and Blaze. LBP Tails and Shadow coming soon!**

**Chapter 3: Oh my...**

****Cosmo continued to lay on Tails' stomach. Tails was just just sitting there, thinking about who Earthia was talking about. An evil force? He needed too find out! If he didn't, then it could be too late if it happens. Tails looked outside and saw that the rain had stopped. "We should go check outside," Tails said. Cosmo nodded, lifted her head up, and walked outside with Tails. They looked around. everything looked normal. He led her out-back and what they saw was shocking. A tree that had been growing in his backyard was knocked down. Split in half! Knocked to the ground! Cosmo ran over to the tree, and fell to her knees. She started to tear up.

"Who would do such a thing? This tree meant no harm. Why would someone kill this pore, innocent tree?" She put her hands on one of the branches. Tails got on one knee beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll find whoever did this. This tree has been here ever since I moved here. It's held a lot of memories." Tails couldn't believe it, but he started to get a little teary-eyed too. He didn't want Cosmo to see so he got up and turned his back. Cosmo stood up slowly. Tails wiped his eyes and walked back over to Cosmo. "Don't worry Cosmo. We can re-plant it. Make a new tree from the same seeds." She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"That would be nice. Planting a new plant in our world."

"See. It's okay. But, whoever did this is going to pay." He didn't like seeing Cosmo sad, so that meant he was mad. Tails ran into his house and called Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. They all came rushing to his house. Once they reached his backyard, they all froze.

"Holy crap!" shouted Sonic.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Shadow.

"We don't know," Tails responded. "After the rain, we just walked out here and my tree was split in half like this."

"Do you have any idea who could've done this?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"We're just gonna have to inspect then," Silver suggested. Tails and Silver walked over to the base, were the tree was split. Sonic and Shadow walked over to the part that was on the ground. Shadow ran his fingers down the claw marks he found on the tree. Tails found some as well.

"Silver," Tails started. "Do you think you can pick this tree up and put it back on the stump?"

"I don't know," he responded. "It looks really heavy. But, I can try." Silver shot out his hands. The tree started to get a blue outline around it. Silver grunted, focused, tried his best. He was sweating.

"Come guys! Let's help him!" Tails flew up and pushed it from the top. Sonic and Shadow pushed at the bottom were they could reach. Cosmo raised her arms and a few vines shot up from the ground and started to push the tree as well. With all of them working at it, the tree finally fell into place. The vines wrapped around the split piece to keep it in place. Silver helped Cosmo keep it up by levitating it in place. They all looked at the claw marks. It lined up perfectly. Shadow ran his hand down the marks to the vines. He suddenly got a chill up his back, to the tip of his quills. He stepped back, with his eyes open.

"It's...it's not possible!" he said.

"What?" Tails asked a little scared. If Shadow was shocked, then it was bad news.

"These marks. I know these."

"Who is it?"

"Black...Doom."

"What?" everyone yelled at once.

"That's impossible," Tails started. "We all saw you kill him!"

"He's more powerful than you think."

"What do you mean."

"Last time, when I last fought him, I saw something. When I was just about to unleash my final Chaos Sphere, something flashed. Everything went white for a second. I think I saw into the future for a second."

"What did you see?"

"Me and Black Doom, fighting. But, I wasn't alone. I saw Sonic, Silver, me, and...you."

"What? That can't be right!"

"It is. I don't lie." Everyone gave him a look. "Shut up."

"Can we let this tree down? It's starting too hurt."

"Huh?" Tails looked over and saw Silver and Cosmo struggling to keep the tree from falling. "Oh crap! Ya! Come on guys! Tails flew back up the the top. Sonic and Shadow got back to the bottom and laid it on the ground. Cosmo ran over to Tails, who was landing on the ground. "What does this mean?"

"It means that Black Doom is returning."

"I think he already returned!"

"What?"

"I don't know if you've seen, but there's a tree, split in half in my backyard!"

"Tails," Cosmo said. "Please, calm down."

"How? I'm not ready for something like this!" Sonic walked over to Tails.

"Tails," he started. "You defeated Malefor. By yourself. No one helped you." Tails looked up.

"Cosmo was the one who killed Malefor."

"What?" Sonic looked over at Cosmo. She nodded her head 'yes'. "Oh. Well, you defeated Eggman's giant robot that terrorized those villagers on that other planet."

"That was you and Silver."

"I know! Remember when you...came back...after the war? Eggman showed up this that robot that had a gun and everything. Not only did you destroy it, but you saved Cosmo's life." Tails did remembered.

"Ya, but..."

"No but's lil' bro. It was you. And we'll be with you all the way with this one." Tails nodded.

"I still don't know if I'm cut out for this."

"You will soon." Tails looked up at the sky. It was turning gray again. "Uh-oh. We should get inside." Sonic was getting ready to run into Tails' house, but Tails grabbed onto his quill.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I don't think this is just some random weather change."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember last time? It was super sunny outside. Not a cloud in the sky. Then, these same exact clouds rolled in. Then it started raining. But then," Tails pointed too the tree. "That happened."

"Your point?"

"My point is: these aren't normal rain clouds. These clouds having something storing inside them. Not rain. But..." Tails froze. Cosmo knew exactly what he was about to say. She ran over to him"

"Tails?" she said. Tails sat in the grass.

"Black Doom," Shadow finished for him. Sonic and Silver were shocked.

"That can't be right!" Silver shouted.

"It is."

Sonic ran to Tails' screen door that led into his living room. "Well, we should get inside then," he said, opening the door. Shadow and Silver walked in. Tails got up and walked in with Cosmo. Sonic walked in after him and closed the door. It started to rain. A clap of thunder hit the sky. Tails jumped and covered his body with his tails.

"So," Shadow started. "The fox is scared of thunder, huh?" Shadow got an evil grin on his face."

"Shut up Shadow!"

"You're one to talk Sonic."

"Come on guys," Tails interrupted. "We need to keep a look out. I'll look out the blinds." Tails got up and looked out the blinds that were by the TV. He saw a big tree out in the open. Then, something darted down from the sky. It went left-right, up-down, all over. It then fell. The rain stopped. "See!" Tails ran out outside to the tree. The others followed. Tails bent down on one knee and was shocked at what he saw.

"What is it Tails?" Cosmo asked. Tails moved away. The tree had a message on it. It said, **YOU'RE NEXT!**'. Tails fell backwards. Cosmo sat next to him.

"My God," Shadow said in shock. "He's back."

**Chapter 4. coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: He's Back

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I went away on vacation for Thanksgiving. lol. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: He's back!**

Shadow clinched his fists tight. He walked over to another tree and punched it as hard as he could. His hand ached. The force of the punch tore off a little bark from the tree. Cosmo started to tear up. Shadow saw her tearing up, but didn't care. He was more focused on that message. Tails stood up, and helped up Cosmo. "It's impossible!" he shouted. "You killed him last time Shadow!"

"Ya," Shadow responded. "He told me that he'd be back for revenge. Looks like he's not bluffing."

"No biggy," Sonic commented.

"What?"

"You beat him all by yourself Shadow. Now, there's four of us. Me, you, Silver, Spyro, and Tails." Tails got butterflies in his stomach when Sonic said his name. Sonic gave everyone a thumbs up. Shadow shook his head in disappointment. "Ha. You can deny it as long as you want Shadow. You know it's true."

"We can't beat him! So just shut up!"

"Geez dude. What's up?"

"Did you see the power he had last time I fought him? Who knows how powerful he is now!"

"We might not know how much more power he's got, but what we do know is that I'm not gonna give up!" Tails finally jumped up and got rid of the butterflies in his stomach.

"I wont either!" he shouted. Cosmo felt a little sick when Tails added that. Shadow laughed.

"You know you're gonna die if you go out and fight Black Doom kid?" Tails felt sad. Sonic pushed Shadow.

"Shut up Shadow! You're not helping."

"Who said I was?"

"We don't need you! We can do this all on our own."

"You wont be saying that when he's taring your face out with a spoon."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just being truthful."

"Well, you're still not helping."

"Whatever. I don't need this." Shadow turned around and dashed away. Tails had his head down. Sonic walked over to him.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine," he responded.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Sonic gave him a thumbs up."

"That's great. Hey, I've got to go get everyone to a safe place. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Now, Tails' front yard only contained Tails and Cosmo. Cosmo walked over to Tails, who was on one knee, examining the broken tree. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you really okay Tails?" she asked.

"Ummm...*sigh*...No. I'm not. I'm really scared. Scared of Black Doom. Scared that the world will end. Scared that..."

"What?"

"That...I'll never see you again. And that...I'll..." Tails started to tear up so he put his head down. "die."

"Oh Tails." She bent over and hugged him. Her head was hanging over his left shoulder and her arms were around his neck. Tails was actually crying now. Cosmo kissed his cheek. His eyes opened. He started to blush, which warmed his face up a little. "Feeling better?" Tails shook his head. "How about this?" She put a hand on his right cheek and turned his head around. She leaned in and kissed him. When her lips met his, Tails felt really warm inside. There eyes closed. He felt something new. Sure, they've kissed before, but this one was different. Tails was still shy. Should his tongue meet hers? Suddenly, he felt Cosmo's mouth open a little. This was his chance! He gently slipped his tongue into Cosmo's mouth. Cosmo, at the same time, did the same with Tails' mouth. There tongues met in the middle. Cosmo's wrapped around Tails'. Cosmo was feeling really good inside. This was her first, true love kiss. This was Tails' first too. They both were glad they could have there first true love kiss with each other. Cosmo gently moved her head back. Tails opened his eyes, and looked into Cosmo's. Cosmo giggled. Tails couldn't help but join her. "Feeling better now?" Tails nodded.

"Wow," he said.

"I know."

"That was..."

"Magical."

"Ya. That's the word." Suddenly, Sonic, Spyro, and Silver came running to them.

"Tails?" Sonic started.

"Y...*gulp*...yes."

"It's time." Tails got up.

"I'll meet up with you in a sec."

"Okay." Sonic, Silver and Spyro ran to Tails' house. Tails turned around to Cosmo. There eyes met. He hugged her. She hugged back. They both started to tear. Cosmo put her hand on the top of his head and rubbed the back of his head, up and down, repeatedly. Tails rubbed Cosmo's back. They finally broke the hug. Tails wiped his eyes. Cosmo still had tears coming down. Tails wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Hey, cheer up. I promise, I'll be back. I'd never leave you like this. I'll be back, I promise."

"I know you will." She kissed his cheek and Tails slowly walked away. They both waved at each other. Tails met up with the three heroes.

"Were's Shadow?"

"He's not coming," Spyro responded, a little mad.

"Like I said," Sonic started. "We can do it without Shadow."

"I hope you're right."

"Tails?"

"Ya Sonic."

"We need your Chaos Emerald."

"Okay. I'll be right back. Tails ran in his house and got out a safe that was under his bed. He dialed 9,12,5,6,12 and it opened up. He saw his yellow Chaos Emerald. Tails grabbed and met outside with the others. "Here." Silver got out a bag and opened it. The other Chaos Emeralds came floating out. They circled the group. Silver and Sonic turned to there super forms. Spyro's whole body turned a lighter purple and his wings glowed bright orange. His claws sparkled in the light. His horns got harder and harder to break. Tails' body turned to a lighter yellow and his tails got a little bigger. "Were's Knuckles?"

"He's guarding the master emerald. He doesn't want to take any chances." Sonic responded. They all took off in the sky. Cosmo sat down, wondering.

_I can't just stay here and do nothing,_ she thought. _I have to at least try to help. Mother said I have a new ability, but I do not know what it is._ Cosmo closed her eyes and focused. She tried her hardest to find out this new power. She focused harder, harder, harder. Finally, something happened. She gasped. "This is it!"

The guys all arrived at Lava Reef. It was a place with mini volcanoes and lava everywhere. They floated in mid-air, looking around. "Okay Black Doom!" Sonic shouted. "We're here! Were are you?" No response. "Show yourself!" Still no response.

"Looks like he chickened out," Spyro joked.

"That'd be great," Tails added. Tails looked down. He gently floated down to a platform floating on the lava. When his feet met the platform, he studied the lava.

"What's up?" Sonic asked. Tails looked down at the lava more. He saw it...shaking?

"Look Sonic." Sonic floated down to the platform with Tails. Tails pointed at the lava. Sonic looked down at it. It was shaking. Suddenly, they herd Spyro and Silver shouting.

"Sonic! Tails!" They both hurried up to them.

"Ya?" Sonic responded. They pointed in front of them. They both looked over. They were pointing at a giant wall. Sonic and Tails were shocked at what they saw.


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle

***NOTE* I admit, this chapter is a little dark. Sorry if you find this M rated material.**

**Chapter 5: The Battle**

The four heroes looked closely at the giant wall. Silver was still pointing. His finger was twitching a little. Sonic stretched his arms out and backed everyone away from it. It was Black Doom! His whole body was attached to the wall. There were vines going into his body. A black-like liquid was coming from the lava and into his body. His eyes were shut and there were fangs sticking out of his mouth. His hands had long claws. Our four heroes were frozen in fear. Black Doom opened his eyes. "Ha ha ha," he laughed in a deep and terrifying voice. "Looks like you showed up. Were's Shadow. I'd like my revenge."

"He didn't show," Sonic said in a firm voice.

"Well, I guess he is scared of me. No worries. Once I've killed you all, I'll destroy Mobius and Shadow along with it."

"That's not going to happen!" Tails shouted. Black Doom laughed a booming laugh.

"Stupid boy. You really think you have a chance against me?"

"I don't think, I know!"

"Ha ha ha! I like your pride boy! It's a shame I have to kill you now."

"Not today Black Doom!" Spyro yelled.

"Please, call me..." Black Doom tore himself off the wall and the vines moved from his arms to his back. He was huge. Compared to Black Doom, Sonic and the gang were the size of a toothpick. "Black Master," he continued.

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself," Sonic shouted. "We'll kill you no matter what! Ready guys?"

"Ready!" they all yelled at the same time.

"Let's do it!" Everyone charged at Black Master. Black Master let out a yell. IT pounded there ears. Sonic ignored it and kept charging at Black Master. Once Sonic reached him, Black Master raised his giant arm and back-handed Sonic. He went flying to the right.

"Sonic!" Tails hollered. Sonic hit a platform that was attached to the bottom of the lava. Black Master laughed. Tails was getting mad. Silver and Spyro started charging at Black Master. Tails was behind them. Black Master started picking up giant chunks of rock out of the lava and was throwing at them. The three dodged them. Left, right, up, down, all over. Silver and Spyro grabbed Tails' tails, spun around really fast, and threw him at Black Master. Tails was traveling as fast as Sonic when he's running. When he reached Black Master, Tails put his fist out in front of him and hit Black Master as hard as he could in his big eye. Black Master howled in pain.

"**I'll kill you for that!**" he screamed. Red-orange blood was gushing out of his eye. "I may not be able too see, but I can since you!" Tails flew back to Silver and Spyro as fast as he could. Black Master was getting really irritated. He put his hands together, and a light was coming from the center.

"What's he doing?" asked Spyro. Sonic woke up. He wiped the blood from his noes and looked up. He saw the three looking at Black Master.

"**Watch out!**" he screamed. Sonic jumped up and dashed to the three. Black Master pushed his hands out in front of him and a bright, white beam came out. It was headed as fast as lightning. Sonic grabbed all three of them and pushed them out of the way. It missed Sonic by an inch.

"Glad you could finally come to," Silver commented.

"Yeah, me too." Tails and Spyro got up. Silver was studying Black Master.

"What is it?" asked Tails.

"Look at those vines," he said. Everyone studied the vines that connected to Black Master's back.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"I think that's the source of his power."

"Really?"

"I think so."

"How will we get to them?" asked Spyro.

"Me and Sonic will distract him, while you two take out those vines."

"Okay," Sonic said giving everyone a thumbs up." Sonic and Silver jumped up and dashed in front of Black Master.

"**Hey fatty! Over here!**" yelled Sonic, waving his arms. "Bet you can't catch me! I'm the fastest thing alive, and you're the fattest thing alive!" Black Master got really mad. He swung his hand at Sonic. He dodged it.

**"Yo retard!**" Silver hollered. Black Master quickly looked over at Silver. "Are we pissing you off? Or is it just a phase?"

"I'd say it's a phase Silver. Just look at his face. Ugly, out of shape, break-outs..." Black Master screamed. He put his hands together again. The light started building up again. Tails and Spyro studied the vines. They saw blue light lighting up in them. The nodded at each other. Spyro shot out his purple beam at it and Tails stored all his power into his tails. Tails spun around and it jammed the vines at the same time as Spyro's power beam. The vines all broke and the lava was spewing out everywhere. "Watch out guys! That's lava! Don't let it touch you!" Tails and Spyro were dodging the lava back and forth. Black Master laughed and shot out his beam again.

"What!" Silver shouted in confusion.

"You thought those vines were my power-source? Idiots!" Black Master was able to grab all four of them in one hand. They were all trapped. "Now, it's time to die!" Suddenly, a ray of light pierced Black Masters face. He threw the four heroes. He held his face. "**What the hell!**" The four looked back. Black Master had a minion come down to him. He jerked out it's eye and used it for his. "Shadow?" Super Shadow was floating above the other four.

"Shadow?" Tails said in confusion.

"You really thought I'd miss this?" he responded.

"Well, ya."

"Don't get your hopes up. I only came here because Rouge was scared. I don't like seeing her scared."

"So, will you help up?" Shadow threw a Chaos Sphere at Black Master again. He blocked it.

"Shut up and kill!" They all charged at Black Doom. Sonic and Shadow were dashing as fast as they could, all around in different directions. Spyro was shooting beams at Black Master. Silver was using his Super Psychokinesis to charge up energy. Tails was using his Super Tails attack to pierce Black Masters skin.

**"Enough!"** screamed Black Master. He bent down and grunted.

"What's he doing?" asked Tails. Four more arms popped out of his side. More red-orange blood was spewing out. "Oh crap!" Black Master was swinging his arms all around so he could hit them. Silver stopped charging his power and dodged all his attacks.

"We can't keep this up!" yelled Spyro.

"You're right!" hollered Shadow. Black Master finally grabbed them all in separate hands. They struggled as hard as they could, but couldn't escape.

"Now it's time to die for real this time!" Black Master used his one good hand to charge up his energy. It was getting stronger. Black Master laughed as it stored. Right before he was about to release it, a giant vine struck Black Master. He threw the heroes again. "**No! Not again! Who could it be this time?"** He looked over. Everyone was shocked at who they saw. It was Cosmo! She wasn't wearing what the skirt she normally time, she was wearing a tan, sleeveless shirt and had a leaf skirt on her. The leaves were colored green and red. The flowers that were on her head were bloomed. She was stunning.

"Cosmo?" Tails said, really shocked.

"Yes Tails," she responded. "It's me. You boys stand back."

"What the hell is this?" Shadow shouted. Cosmo walked up to the edge of the platform they were standing on. She threw her arms out by her side and vines shot out. They were attached to her. They grew longer, longer, bigger, bigger. She swung her right arms and the giant vine smacked Black Master in the face. He howled in pain. "Whoa!"

"Are you boys going to help me?"

"Yes," Sonic answered. "Come on guys. We need to combine our power. All the guys shot up in the air. Cosmo was slapping Black Master back-and-forth across the face. The five heroes put the energy together and started forming an energy ball. It got bigger and brighter with every second. "All right guys, I'll take it from here." The four backed up and Sonic put the energy ball in his grasp. "**Super Sonic Blast!**" Sonic blasted the ball at Black Master. It pounded his face. Black Master fell in the lava. Sonic was so weak. He transformed back to his regular, blue self and fell. Tails flew over and caught him. He flew over to Cosmo and laid Sonic down. Cosmo retracted the vines back into her body.

"Is it over?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah," Tails responded. "It is. Thank you Lord." Silver, Shadow, and Spyro flew down to meet with them. The floor started shaking. "No!" Black Master came out of the lava. He slammed his hands on a nearby platform and pulled himself up.

"You...you really think you can get rid of me that easy?" His face was bleeding and his extra arms were burned off. Cosmo shot the vines back out again and swung them at Black Master. He grabbed the vines just before they hit him. He, then threw the tip of the vines into the lava. It burned Cosmo. She screamed as loud as she could.

"**Cosmo!**" Tails ran over to Cosmo. She fell to the ground. She let out a moan. Tails got mad. Tails stood up and faced Black Master. Cosmo opened her eyes and saw Tails' back. Something flashed in her eyes, and she saw angel wings coming from his back. Her eyes flashed again and saw Super Tails again.

_What?, _she thought. He got madder, madder, madder, madder. He was so mad, his entire body was filled with rage. Suddenly, Silver, Spyro, and Shadow lost there super forms. They returned to there normal forms and fell to the ground. They landed on there feet.

"What the..." Spyro started. All the energy that was inside of them went into Tails. Tails started to cry. The energy changed him. He lost his bright yellow glow, and his entire body turned pitch black. The white fur on his chest turned gray. "Tails?" Tails opened his eyes and they were neon white. No pupil. "Whoa!" Tails stood up and walked away, toward Black Master. Silver put a hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Tails?" he said. Tails turned around and punched him right in the face. Silver went sliding backwards and he hit the wall. Shadow and Spyro jumped.

"What the hell Tails!" Shadow screamed. He put a hand on Tails' shoulder and was getting ready to punch him. Tails caught Shadow's punch, and kicked him in the stomach. Shadow went flying back and hit Spyro with. They slammed in the same wall Silver did. Tails slowly lifted his hand and pointed it at Black Master.

"What's this?" Black Master shouted. A black ray shot out of Tails' hand. It pierced Black Masters skin. He was pushed up against the giant wall. He screamed. Tails let down his hand. "That's impossible! Not even _I _can posses that power!"

"Well, I'm not you," Tails said, in a deep and scary voice. Tails put his hands together. A black ball of energy was building.

"If you kill me, I'll be stronger than ever!"

"You said that last time, and here I am, killing you all by myself."

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?" Tails shot his arms out in front of him and a giant ray of dark energy shot through Black Master. Cosmo woke up. She saw Tails, killing Black Master. She shot up and ran over to Tails.

"**Tails! Stop it! If you kill him, he'll be stronger than ever!**" Tails stopped the beam. Black Master was standing there, watching his blood come out. Tails backhanded Cosmo's face. She fell to the ground. She hit her head. Tails shot one more beam at him and Black Master was gone. Cosmo got up. sh was feeling really dizzy. Tails was out of breath. All the energy shot out of Tails and went back into the Chaos Emeralds which were laying by Sonic. Tails fell sideways to the ground. Cosmo ran over to him. "Tails? Tails? Tails! Tails! Wake up!" No response. She started to cry. She looked around to see everyone out cold. Shadow and Silver knocked out by the wall, Sonic out of energy, and Tails, laying on the ground, passed out. "How will I ever get them home? This can't happen." Suddenly, a light shined from the skies. Cosmo looked up and was overjoyed from what she saw. "Please help me!"

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: It was you

***NOTE* It's been fun writing this story. With all my friends and my girlfriend supporting me with this story. Enjoy the final chapter! **

**Chapter 6: It was you**

Cosmo continued to look at the glow in the light. Her eyes finally adjusted. She saw Earthia. She was looked the same as she did last time Cosmo saw her. "Mother!" she shouted, crying. "Please, help me! I need help!"

"Of course Cosmo," she replied in a soothing voice. "That is why I am here." She looked down at Tails. "I have never seen such negative energy build up in one mortal. All that energy could have killed him if he kept it up."

"I know mother. I tried my hardest to get him to stop." She put a hand on her cheek where a big bruise was.

"It's all right Cosmo." She put her hand on Cosmo's head. Cosmo looked up. Earthia wiped her tears. "Now then, it's time to get our heroes home." Cosmo smiled. Earthia closed her eyes and lifted her arms. Circles of light surrounded everybody. She put her hands together slowly and a big flash of white hit Cosmo's eyes. She opened them and she saw herself wearing her normal skirt.

She looked up. "Thank you mother." Tails was tucked in his bed. His hands over the blanket, by his sides and his body under the blanket. Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Spyro were transported to Sonic's house. They were all resting. Cosmo ran to Tails' kitchen and grabbed his house phone. She dialed, '555-3476'. Amy picked up.

"_Hello? Hello!"_

"Amy?"

_"Cosmo? Oh, thank God you're all right! Where are you?"_

"I'm at Tails' house."

_"Okay! Stay right there! Cream and I are headed over there right now!"_

"Okay." Cosmo hung up the phone. Two minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. Cosmo answered it and saw. Amy, Cream, and Cheese were waiting outside. "Hello everybody."

"Cosmo!" Cream shouted. Cream through herself at Cosmo and gave her a big hug. She buried her face in her skirt and cried.

"It's okay Cream. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here now."

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Amy joined there hugging.

"Where's Tails?" asked Amy.

"Follow me," Cosmo replied. She lead them to Tails' room. They all saw Tails, still tucked in and sleeping.

"Oh my goodness. What happened?" Cosmo sat down on the floor. The others sat down as well. Cheese was on Cream's head. Cosmo explained everything that happened. She told them how Black Master was locked in battle with them. She shocked them when she told them that she quickly saw angel wings shooting from his back and then vanishing. When she got to the Dark Tails part, the three girls all gasped. "Is that why you have a bruise on your face?" Cosmo nodded. She put her head down, and started crying. Amy scooted over to her and put her head on her chest. "It's okay Cosmo." Cream scooted over too and hugged Cosmo's waist. Cheese squeezed through Amy and Cosmo and hugged Cosmo as well. "Well, we should take shifts while Tails is sleeping. Cosmo, do you want to go first?" She nodded. "Okay then. Cream, Cheese, come on. Let's go clean up this place." The two girls got up. Cheese floated out the door first. Amy and Cream followed. Cosmo sat down in a chair that was in front of Tails' bed. She saw him, sleeping. Peacefully. She closed her eyes, and started singing a lullaby. A few minutes had past and Cosmo's shift was up. It was Cream and Cheese's turn now.

_Tails POV  
>Uhhhgggg. Where am I? All I see is black. I must be sleeping. What happened? Wait...<strong>Cosmo! <strong>Oh my God! I hurt Cosmo! Why did I do that? I would never hurt Cosmo! I need to wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

Cream and Cheese's shift was up and it was Amy's turn. She sat down. "Oh Tails," she said. "Why did this happen to you? You're so innocent. This wasn't meant for you. You didn't need to get involved." Amy sat back and shut her eyes. She was just resting for a little bit. Tails' eye lids suddenly started lifting. Once they opened all the way, he blinked a couple of time to let them adjust. He looked around and saw that there were plants all around his bed, laying on shelves. Tails groaned. Amy herd him and woke up. She saw him struggling to get up. "Tails!" She jumped up and dashed out the door.

"What?" Tails said confused. "Was that...Amy?" Amy came barging in the room again with the other three. Cream jumped on his bed and started hugging him.

"Tails!" she shrieked. "Oh my gosh Tails! Are you all right?"

"Umm...yeah. I'm fine." Amy put a hand on Cream's back.

"Okay, okay," she said. "Let Cosmo get in there Cream." Cream got up and Cosmo sat down on the bed by Tails. Amy and Cream sat on the edge and turned around so they could see Tails.

"What happened?" asked Tails.

"You..."Cosmo started. "You killed Black Master."

"What! Me?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Your body was filled with rage. All the negative energy in the Chaos Emeralds went into your body. You went mad with power and killed him." Tails turned his head so Cosmo wouldn't see him tearing up.

"I know what'll make him feel better!" Amy shouted. "A nice meal. He must be starving from all that. Come on Cream and Cheese. The three girls walked to the kitchen while Cosmo sat with Tails. She put a hand on Tails' cheek and turned his face back around. He was crying.

"Please don't cry," she said. "When you're sad, I am sad."

"I'm sorry," he replied. He wiped his tears away, and spotted Cosmo's bruise. "Oh my gosh! Did I do that?" Cosmo nodded. He started to cry again. "**I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you! I would never hurt you! You're better off without me. You'd never get hurt if you weren't with me!**" She turned his head around real fast.

"Don't ever say that again Tails! Do you understand?" Tails shook his head. He wiped his tears again.

"I'm so sorry Cosmo. I overreacted. I hate seeing you hurt. Especially when it's me."

"It wasn't you."

"What?"

"It was the dark energy."

"Oh!"

"Mother said she had never seen that much negative energy in any mortal before."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, how come your guardian angel didn't show up then. I really could've used his or her's help."

"He was there Tails. He was closer than you think."

"Really! Who was it?" Cosmo started to rub his cheek up and down with the back of her hand.

"It was you." Tails' eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious?"

"Mmhmm."

"Oh...my...gosh."

"You were my guardian angel. You protected me at all costs."

"Yeah, I...I guess I did." She continued to rub his cheek. Up and down. Ever so gently. Tails rolled his eyes back and smiled. He enjoyed the moment. Cosmo giggled.

"Is this your soft spot?"

"I guess so."

"That's good. Now I know how to calm you down." Tails blushed. "And your blush warms my hand," she joked. She giggled again. They both looked in each other eyes.

"Your eyes are so beautiful Cosmo." She blushed.

"Th...thank you."

"No, thank you for taking care of me this whole time."

"Anything for you Tails. I..."

"What?"

"I...I..."

"What is it? You can tell me."

"Close your eyes."

"Uhhhh...okay." Tails shut his eyes. Cosmo laid out on top of the blanket and moved her head to his ear.

She whispered, "_I love you Miles._" Tails quickly shot open his eyes and blushed harder. Cosmo giggled. Amy, Cream, and Cheese weren't really making Tails something too eat. They were eavesdropping on them. They all gasped when she said those words. Tails looked her dead in the eyes and replied,

"I love you too Cosmo. I love you so much." Cosmo snuggled in closer to Tails. Her face was laying on his chest fur. Tails laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. Cosmo did the same in his fur. The girls were all gasping. Suddenly, Amy realized that Sonic was still at his house. She grabbed Cream and Cheese and dashed out the door to Sonic's house. Tails knew that they were eavesdropping on them, but he didn't care. He didn't care if they knew he loved her. This was the happiest moment of his life.

_**Fin**_

**Lol, I said Fin instead of The End. lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. Special thanks to everyone who supported me.**_  
><em>


End file.
